LOVE HINA BEYOND TOUDAI
by Kei-kun1
Summary: ¡CAPÍTULO 5 ARRIBA! ¿Qué ocurrió entre el LOVE HINA-CHRISTMAS SPECIAL y el LOVE HINA-SPRING SPECIAL?; ¡algo tan increible que ni te lo podrías imaginar!, Kei-kun espera sus reviews de este primer fic en español de Love Hina...^-^
1. El Destino del Hombre del Hinnatasou

LOVE HINA - BEYOND TOUDAI  
  
  
  
KONNICHIWA MINNA!! ^-^  
  
Este es mi segundo trabajo para www.fanfiction.net. El primero está en la sección de ORIGINAL FANFICTION, sub-sección ANIME/MANGA y se llama ALIEN DEFENDER MAKY. Así que si la leyeron, les gustó y vieron la historia de mis publicaciones; se habrán dado cuenta que debía rendirle honor al personaje del cual saqué mi nombre, Keitaro Urashima (Kei-kun, que es como me conocen aquí). Para los que han visto Love Hina, no les será difícil recordar a Keitaro, y la manera como siempre trata de llegar a Naru Narusegawa (aún cuando represente un puñetazo o una patada que lo mande por los aires.^-^). Este es un fanfiction dedicado a esta serie, que intenta explicar lo que ocurre entre el LOVE HINA: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL y el LOVE HINA: SPRING SPECIAL. Si recuerdan, la transición de Navidad a la fecha del tan esperado examen para entrar al Toudai de éstos dos tórtolos fue inmediata de una película a la otra. Así que para aliviar un poco la mente de los fanáticos de ésta excelente serie, les puedo dar una especulación de lo que pudo haber pasado.(después de todo, es un fanfiction, ¿no es así.? ^- ^).  
  
Cualquier persona que haya visto Love Hina y vaya a leer éste fic, espero que por favor me mande un Review para saber si estoy bien o mal; y si no has visto Love Hina pero vas a leer el fic, ¡también eres bienvenido(a)! (claro que en mi opinión siento que lo encontrarías más divertido e interesante si hubieses visto la serie.^-^U). ¡Ustedes son la razón para seguir publicando, así que hay que mantener al público contento!  
  
Bueno, ya los dejo con mi "teoría" de lo que ocurrió en el Hinnatasou después de la navidad y antes de que Naru y Keitaro fueran a presentar su examen en el Toudai. Espero que les guste. ¡¡ARIGATOU GOZAI MASU.!!  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO # 1 - EL DESTINO DEL HOMBRE DEL HINNATASOU  
  
Era una hermosa mañana de Enero; la navidad no había pasado hacía mucho y Naru no dejaba de mostrar su alegría por el regalo que recibió de Keitaro.el abrigo rojo que a ella tanto le había gustado. El tobillo de Kei-kun estaba mucho mejor gracias a los cuidados de Shinobu-chan y de todas las chicas del Hinnatasou.  
  
_ ¡¡Ahhhhhh, que bonito día!!_ Se dijo a sí mismo Keitaro cuando se levantó de su colchón a ras del suelo. Miró hacia arriba y vió el tablón que tapaba el agujero que conectaba el cuarto de Naru con el suyo. Se levantó y se subió a su pequeña mesa para poder retirar el tablón encima del cual descansaba el muñequito amarillo de Naru.  
  
_ ¡Ooeeee, Narusegawa!, ¿Qué te parece si estudiamos hoy temprano?....¡eh.!_ Se sobresaltó cuando vió que Naru se estaba poniendo algo de ropa interior antes de salir.  
  
Naru lo miró de reojo y luego levantó el puño mientras apretaba los dientes:  
  
_ ¡¡Es que nunca aprendes, Keitaro!!_ Le dijo mientras le propinaba un tremendo golpe en la cabeza con el tablón para luego tapar el agujero_ ¡UHF!, eres incorregible._Se dijo a sí misma mientras se sentaba encima del tablón y abrazaba al muñeco.  
  
Mientras tanto, Suu-chan, Sara y Shinobu-chan estaban jugando con la nieve que quedaba del invierno.  
  
_ ¡¡Super mecha lanza bolas de nieve!!, ¡¡¡FUEGO!!!_ Gritó Suu-chan mientras activaba por control remoto a un enorme robot de 6 brazos que tomaba bolas de nieve y las lanzaba a una velocidad increíble.  
  
_ ¡¡¡AAhhhhhh, eso no es justo, Suu-chan!!!_ Se quejaba Sara mientras corría a la par de Shinobu para luego lanzarse ambas detrás de una pequeña trinchera de nieve.  
  
_ ¡¡¡He, he, he.!!!, ¡no hay justicia en la guerra, Sara-chan!_ Se rió Suu- chan mientras su robot seguía lanzando bolas de nieve.  
  
_ ¡¡¡Ahhhh..!!!_ Gritó Shinobu-chan cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos_...pero.¿no se supone que es simplemente un juego.?_ Preguntó con una sonrisita nerviosa y varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
En ese momento, en la azotea del Hinnatasou, Motoko-chan se encontraba practicando con su espada con el clásico movimiento de subirla y bajarla mientras avanzaba y retrocedía con un pie. De pronto un fuerte viento sopló moviendo las ropas que estaban tendidas al igual que los cabellos de Motoko, la cual se detuvo y observó una extraña nube negra que se aproximaba desde el mar hacia el Hinnatasou.  
  
_ ¿Qué será eso.?_ Se preguntó poniendo una mirada seria.  
  
Haruka-san, la tía de Keitaro, también se percató del extraño viento y se asomó por la ventana con su cigarrillo en la boca. La nube negra subió rápidamente por las escaleras de que conducían hacia el Hinnatasou y luego se posó encima del edificio formando una especie de remolino.  
  
Shinobu, Sara y Suu-chan dejaron de jugar inmediatamente y comenzaron a mirar la extraña nube.  
  
Precisamente en esos instantes, Keitaro se encontraba sentado con las piernas dobladas tratando de leer uno de los libros de inglés cuando el viento comenzó a moverle las páginas:  
  
_ Ahhhh, no se puede estudiar así._ Se dijo a sí mismo con tono triste mientras salía de su cuarto y se dirigía hacia la entrada principal del Hinnatasou.  
  
Naru, Mutsumi y Kitsune se juntaron en el pasillo del último piso del edificio y las tres comenzaron a mirar hacia arriba consternadas por la nube que acababa de posarse justamente sobre sus cabezas.  
  
_ ¡Ara, ara!, me pregunto que habrá traído esa nube para acá._ Dijo Mutsumi con su clásica sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.  
  
_ No lo sé, Mutsumi-chan, pero sea lo que sea.es muy extraño_ Dijo Kitsune mirando también la nube.  
  
De pronto, de la nube surgió una potente voz de mujer:  
  
_ ¡BUSCAMOS AL HOMBRE DEL HINNATASOU!......¡BUSCAMOS AL HOMBRE DEL HINNATASOU!  
  
_ ¿Al.hombre.?_ Se preguntó Naru.  
  
_ ¿.del Hinnatasou?_ Terminó Kitsune.  
  
_ Ummmm, ¿Se referirá a Kei-kun?_ Dijo Mutsumi sin perder la sonrisa y levantando el dedo.  
  
_ ¿Al hombre del Hinnatasou?....¡¡Urashima!!_ Dijo Motoko-chan antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo para encontrarse con los demás.  
  
_ ¡¿Y dónde está Keitaro?!_ Preguntó Naru con preocupación.  
  
_ No lo sé, Naru-san._Dijo Kitsune con cara de asustada_ cuando pasé por su habitación la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie adentro.  
  
_ ¡¡Keitaro!!_ Salió corriendo Naru también hacia las escaleras para llegar al lobby del edificio.  
  
_ ¡Oye, espera, Naru!_ La siguió Kitsune y muy de cerca Mutsumi.  
  
Al parecer, Keitaro no había logrado escuchar la voz que provenía de la nube porque se encontraba en la planta baja a punto de abrir las puertas para salir.  
  
_ Me pregunto por qué habrá tanto viento._ Dijo mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta corrediza para abrirla.  
  
_ ¡Espera, Keitaro!_ Gritó Naru desde las escaleras mientras bajaba.  
  
_ ¿Narusegawa?_ Se volteó Keitaro para verla; pero de pronto las puertas corredizas se abrieron de par en par y la nube se comenzó a arremolinar más hasta formar un cono delgado que bajó a toda velocidad y golpeó a Keitaro en el pecho lanzándolo sobre las escaleras que estaban a varios metros de distancia.  
  
_ ¡¡Keitaro!!_ Gritó Naru desesperada mientras corría el trecho que le faltaba para llegar hasta donde él estaba. Al estar más cerca, se agachó lo más rápido que pudo y levantó un poco el cuerpo de Keitaro para recostarlo sobre ella.  
  
Las tres niñas que estaban jugando fuera del Hinnatasou entraron corriendo y encontraron a Naru tratando de despertar a Keitaro.  
  
_ ¡¡Senpai!!_ Gritó Shinobu-chan llevándose ambas manos a la boca mientras instantáneamente aparecieron por las escaleras Kitsune, Mutsumi, Haruka y Motoko-chan.  
  
Se volvió a escuchar la voz de antes:  
  
_ ¡NINGÚN HOMBRE SERÁ FELIZ EN EL HINNATASOU!..¡NINGÚN HOMBRE SERÁ FELIZ EN EL HINNATASOU!.  
  
El día afuera comenzó a aclararse y el viento cesó. Mientras tanto, Naru intentaba hacer que Keitaro reaccionara:  
  
_ Keitaro.Keitaro.responde, por favor._ Le suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
_ ¡Seeenpai.!_ Pedía de igual manera Shinobu-chan arrodillada frente al cuerpo inconsciente de Keitaro.  
  
_ Urashima.._ Dijo Motoko-chan al ver la escena desde las escaleras.  
  
De pronto, Keitaro comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco:  
  
_ ¡Keitaro!.¿estás bien?_ Preguntó inmediatamente Naru al darse cuenta.  
  
_ ¡¡Ahhh, senpai!!_ Se alegró Shinobu-chan sonriendo de oreja a oreja pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
_ ¿Ummmm, don.dónde estoy?_ Preguntó Keitaro al ir recuperando la conciencia.  
  
De pronto, se vió recostado de Naru y se levantó de un salto haciendo una reverencia en forma de arrepentimiento:  
  
_ ¡Lo siento.lo siento mucho, señorita!  
  
Todas las chicas del Hinnatasou se sobresaltaron ante aquella reacción, sobre todo Naru.  
  
_ Keitaro.¿es que acaso no recuerdas.?, soy yo, Naru.  
  
_ ¿Naru.?  
  
_ ¡¡Sí, Naru Narusegawa!!_ Respondió histérica golpeándolo con uno de sus puños que le dejó la cara enterrada en la pared a presión.  
  
_ No creo que esa sea un buena forma de hacerlo recuperar la memoria, Naru- san._Dijo Kitsune bajando las escaleras haciendo entrar en razón a Naru, la cual abrió la boca en forma de triángulo invertido y se le formó una gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
_ Ahhhhhhhh..._ Fue la respuesta de la agresora.  
  
_ ¡Urashima-senpai.!_ Se acercó Shinobu-chan a Keitaro, el cual seguía con la cara hundida en la pared y los ojos le daban vueltas como remolinos.  
  
_ No recuerdo.a ninguna..Naru.._Dijo antes de caer nuevamente al suelo con el cuerpo rígido en la misma pose con que se había estrellado contra la pared; los ojos le seguían dando vueltas.  
  
_ ¿Keitaro-kun no recuerda a Naru-san?....eso no es divertido.._ Dijo Suu- chan llevándose ambas manos a la parte posterior de la cabeza.  
  
Motoko-chan corrió hacia la puerta del Hinnatasou y pudo ver a la nube negra regresando por le mismo camino que había utilizado para llegar. Todavía en todo el edificio resonaba el designio dado por la voz:  
  
_ "Ningún hombre será feliz en el Hinnatasou."_ Pensó Motoko con cara seria pero que entredejó ver tristeza cuando miró a Keitaro todavía en el suelo_ Urashima.senpai  
  
ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ.  
  
KONNICHIWA MINNA AGAIN!! ^-^  
  
¿Qué les ha parecido el primer capítulo de mi minisaga LOVE HINA- BEYOND TOUDAI.?; espero no haber decepcionado a ningún fanático de ésta serie. Definitivamente los únicos que pueden crear la magia de Love Hina son los propios autores japoneses.^-^U. Bueno, espero que por favor opinen sobre éste primer capítulo y sobre los demás que vendrán.¡Saludos a todos los otakus que lean esto!  
  
SAYONARA MINNA!! 


	2. El Demonio de los Recuerdos

CAPÍTULO # 2 - EL DEMONIO DE LOS RECUERDOS  
  
Todas las chicas del Hinnatasou, Kentaro, Tama-chan y Keitaro se encontraban sentados en la sala formando un círculo. El silencio era sepulcral, la cara de todos iban pasando una por una mostrando distintas emociones.  
  
Naru-san se encontraba muy pensativa y triste, mirando hacia el suelo. Kitsune, que estaba sentada a su lado, tenía la quijada apoyada sobre sus dedos índice y pulgar, como quien está pensando muy seriamente algo. Keitaro aparecía con cara de confusión mirando a todos los presentes mientras movía la cabeza. Kentaro tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados mostrando seriedad. Shinobu-chan tenía cara de preocupación y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras los miraba a todos. Mutsumi- chan; bueno, como siempre, estaba sonriendo..^-^. Haruka-san también estaba pensativa mientras salía humo de su cigarrillo. Sara-chan tenía cara de enojo mientras miraba a Keitaro. Kaolla (Suu-chan) se abría la boca con los dedos mientras sacaba la lengua. Motoko-chan tenía los ojos cerrados de manera pensativa con su espada al lado. Tama-chan estaba flotando al lado de Motoko.  
  
La imagen regresó a la posición en que estaba Suu-chan, la cual seguía sacando la lengua. Motoko-chan la miró de reojo con seriedad y luego sacó la espada colocando el filo cerca de la quijada de la niña (¡SUUUUUIIIIICCHHHHH...! - sonó la espada):  
  
_ ¡¡ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA ANDAR JUGANDO, SUU-CHAN!!  
  
_ ¡¡YIIIIIIIP!!_ Chilló Kaolla con cara de susto mientras se escuchaba en el fondo el clásico silbido (¡FUIIIIIT - FUIIIIIIIIIUUUUU...!)  
  
_ Keitaro-kun.._ Rompió el silencio Kitsune_ ¿sabes quienes somos los que estamos aquí?  
  
_ Bu..bueno..reconozco a Kentaro-san, a Shinobu-chan, a Mutsumi-chan, a mi tía Haruka-san, a Sara-chan, a Kaolla-chan, a Motoko-chan, a Tama-chan (NIIUU - respondió la tortuga voladora levantando una pata),...a..a..._ Se quedó detenido cuando iba a tratar de mencionar a Naru.  
  
_ Naru...Narusegawa..._ Le dijo Naru sin poder contener las lágrimas de los ojos y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.  
  
_ Naru...san_ Dijo Keitaro también triste mientras la veía retirarse escaleras arriba_ quisiera poder recordarla..lo siento.  
  
_ Esto es extraño..._ Continuó Kitsune_ aparentemente solo olvidó a Naru- san..  
  
_ ¡Anoooooo..!_Dijo tímidamente Shinobu-chan_ ¿pero por qué solamente la habrá olvidado a ella..?, ¿por qué una sola persona..?  
  
_ ¡Ara, ara..!, ¿tendrá que ver con lo que dijo aquella voz.?_ Intervino Mutsumi-chan sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.  
  
_ ¿Lo que dijo la voz..?_ Dijo Motoko-chan mientras veía a Mutsumi-chan como quien se ha dado cuenta de algo.  
  
_ Si recuerdan.._Continuó Mutsumi-chan con el dedo levantado_ la voz dijo: "Ningún hombre será feliz en el Hinnatasou.."; me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver.._Terminó poniéndose la palma de la mano en una mejilla.  
  
Keitaro se levantó con la cabeza baja ante la mirada de todas.  
  
_ ¡Ke..Keitaro-kun!_ Dijo Kitsune.  
  
_ Lo lamento..lamento todo lo que está pasando..debo salir a pensar..  
  
Keitaro abrió la puerta corrediza y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el patio frontal del Hinnatasou cuando lo atropelló una camioneta que venía dando vueltas sobre sí misma a gran velocidad.  
  
_ Uuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa..._ Murmuraba Keitaro tirado en el suelo mientras movía la cabeza y los ojos le daban vueltas.  
  
La camioneta quedó totalmente invertida contra un árbol y el estruendo del choque hizo que todas las chicas del Hinnatasou salieran a ver. La puerta del lado del conductor se abrió y salió un hombre vestido con una bata blanca y un chorro de sangre que le brotaba de la frente.  
  
_ ¡¡¡Seta-san!!!_Dijeron todas a la vez.  
  
_ ¡¡¡Papa..!!!_Gritó alegre Sara-chan mientras corría a abrazarlo.  
  
_ ¡Hola, Sara-chan!, ¿cómo te has portado?_ Le preguntó Seta-san con una gran sonrisa mientras le pasaba la mano por sus rubios cabellos.  
  
_ ¡¡Lo recuerdo..!!_Se levantó Keitaro de la cintura hacia arriba con la mano en alto.  
  
Todas las chicas del Hinnatasou, al igual que Kentaro lo miraron a la expectativa..¿sería posible que el golpe lo haya hecho recuperar la memoria?.  
  
_ ¡Ese es..Seta-san!_ Dijo finalmente antes de caer nuevamente desmayado en la misma pose con la que se levantó.  
  
Todos los presentes se cayeron de la impresión al escuchar a Keitaro, menos Seta-san.  
  
_ Ehhhhh, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?_ Preguntó rascándose la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.  
  
Nuevamente todos los miembros del Hinnatasou se encontraban reunidos en la sala del edificio. Esta vez con la presencia de Seta-san, el cual había terminado de escuchar toda la explicación que le dieron los demás sobre lo que había ocurrido con Keitaro.  
  
_ ¿Así que Keitaro-kun ha olvidado por completo a Naru-san?....eso es grave...  
  
_ ¡Por eso..._ Intervino Shinobu-chan_ por eso debemos tratar de encontrar la manera que Urashima-senpai recupere la memoria..porque sino..Naru- senpai...Naru-senpai..!  
  
_ Tranquila, Shinobu-chan_ Le puso una mano en el hombro Kitsune_ lo vamos a lograr, Keitaro volverá a recordar a Naru..  
  
(FUUUUUUUIIIIITTTTT, FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUU! - apareció de un salto Kaolla detrás de Shinobu)  
  
_ ¡¡Así es, Shinobu-chan; Kaolla traerá de vuelta la memoria de Keitaro!!_ Dijo contenta mientras levantaba un brazo en señal de triunfo.  
  
_ ¡¡Sí; rescate, rescate!!_ La apoyó Sara-chan bailando detrás de Shinobu.  
  
_ ¡Ara, ara..!, pero, ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso?_ Preguntó Mutsumi con su sonrisa de siempre.  
  
Todos cayeron en la realidad y se dieron cuenta de que lo que decía Mutsumi era verdad, y a la vez suspiraron una nubecita blanca en señal de decepción. Pero en ese momento:  
  
_ Hay una manera.._ Se escuchó una voz desde la puerta del Hinnatasou. Todos los presentes se voltearon para mirar y vieron a una viejecita de cabello blanco recogido en forma de bola sobre la cabeza.  
  
_ ¡Abuela Hina...!_ Dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
La viejecita también apareció sentada en el círculo que habían formado todos los presentes, se encontraba seria con la mirada hacia el suelo y cruzada de brazos.  
  
_ ¡¡¿¿Ehhhhh??!!, ¿el DEMONIo de los recuerdos?_ Dijeron todos sorprendidos.  
  
_ Ummmm_ Asintió la vieja Hina_ Se cuenta que en el Hinnatasou, mucho antes que yo naciera; la abuela de mi bisabuela conoció a un hombre muy bueno y trabajador llamado Hikaru Urashima. Se casaron y fueron muy felices; fueron ellos quienes empezaron los planes para construir el Hinnatasou. Estaban a putno de terminar la obra cuando la mejor amiga de la abuela de mi bisabuela le confesó que ella había amado en secreto a Hikaru mucho antes que ellos se casaran. Al principio mi ancestro no tomó el comentario sino como algo que había quedado en el pasado; pero ésta señora resultó ser una hechicera muy poderosa..  
  
_ ¡¡¿Una hechicera?!!_ Se sorprendieron todos.  
  
_ Así es...y ella conjuró una maldición sobre éste lugar que ha permanecido desde entonces hasta nuestros días. La hechicera convocó al Demonio de los Recuerdos para que cada 50 años viniera a tierra firme desde la Isla de los Recuerdos Perdidos directamente hacia el Hinnatasou y se encargara de eliminar todo recuerdo que pudiera representar felicidad futura para cualquier hombre que se encuentre en el edificio para el momento en que llegue.  
  
_ Ummmm, por eso yo no fui afectado..._Dijo Kentaro_ Yo estaba en la casa de té de Haruka-san.  
  
_ Anooooo..Hina-senpai.._Intervino Shinobu-chan_ ¿eso quiere decir.que el Demonio sabe qué recuerdos borrar?, es decir.¿el Demonio sabía que Urashima- senpai en un futuro va a ser feliz con.con..?_ Shinobu comenzó a sonrojarse.  
  
_ El Demonio sabe muchas cosas, Shinobu-chan_ Fue la respuesta de Hina, Shinobu bajó la cabeza triste_ pero lo más importante que hay que saber es que hay una manera de poder detener al Demonio..antes que absorba absolutamente todos los recuerdos de Keitaro..  
  
_ ¡¿Quiere decir que Urashima puede llegar a olvidarnos a nosotras también?!_ Se levantó sobresaltada Motoko-chan.  
  
_ Ummmm_ Asintió Hina_ El Demonio irá borrando todos los recuerdos felices de Keitaro, en orden de prioridad...uno por uno...hasta que no quede nada, si no lo detenemos.  
  
_ ¡¿Y cómo podemos detenerlo, abuela Hina?!_ Bajó las escaleras Naru-san luego de haber escuchado la conversación durante un rato escondida de los demás.  
  
_ ¡Naru-san!_ Dijo la abuela Hina sorprendida por la presencia de Naru; también Keitaro se sobresaltó.  
  
_ Por favor, abuela Hina..._Le suplicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se arrodillaba frente a la silla donde estaba sentada la viejita_ dígame cómo puedo lograr que Keitaro vuelva a recordar...me_ Se sonrojó.  
  
_ Es algo muy peligroso...pero es la única manera en que podamos recuperar a Keitaro...¿están todas y todos dispuestos a asumir el riesgo?_ Preguntó la abuela Hina con seriedad.  
  
Todos los presentes pusieron una cara de seriedad muy poco común en ellos. Nunca se les había visto una determinación tan grande en toda la historia de sus vidas en el Hinnatasou.  
  
_ ¿Qué debemos hacer, abuela Hina?_ Preguntó Motoko-chan  
  
ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ..  
  
Bueno..segundo capítulo; espero que les esté gustando el asunto.^-^ Por favor manden Reviews..¡¡onegai!! 


	3. El Viaje por Keitaro

CAPÍTULO # 3 - EL VIAJE POR KEITARO  
  
Todas las chicas del Hinnatasou, Kentaro, Keitaro, Seta-san y Tama- chan se encontraban en una embarcación rumbo a la Isla de los Recuerdos Perdidos guiados por un mapa muy viejo que les había dado la Abuela Hina. Naru iba montada sobre la parte más frontal del barco mientras el viento movía sus cabellos e intentaba buscar con la vista algo que le dijera que estaban cerca de la isla.  
  
En el Hinnatasou, antes de partir..  
  
_ Lo que deben hacer..._palabras de la Abuela Hina antes de que se encontraran en esta situación_ es dirigirse hacia la Isla de los Recuerdos Perdidos y reunir las cuatro gemas que abren el portal por el que deberán pasar para entonces sellar con el amuleto de Hiku al Demonio de los Recuerdos.  
  
_ ¿Y cómo lo sellaremos por medio del amuleto?_ Preguntó Kitsune.  
  
_ Deberán acercarse lo más posible al Demonio para arrojarle el amuleto en el centro de la frente; eso abrirá las puertas que lo trajeron a este mundo, y lo mandará de regreso..  
  
_ ¿Y qué ocurrirá...si fallamos?_ Preguntó Motoko-chan  
  
_ Keitaro perderá todos sus recuerdos...y ustedes no saldrán vivas de esa isla_ Fue la respuesta de Hina, la cual puso cara de tristeza y preocupación al tener que decir esto último.  
  
_ No solamente irán ellas..._Dijo Seta-san, preparado como si fuese a una excavación.  
  
_ Ya saben...soy un hombre de aventuras_ Dijo Kentaro también vestido como explorador_ no puedo dejar que sólo las chicas se diviertan.._Guiñó el ojo.  
  
_ Si la causa del problema soy yo...entonces es imperdonable que no vaya..._Dijo Keitaro tratando de sonreír para aliviar la situación. Llevaba un chaleco negro, unos pantalones caqui hasta las rodillas y una gorra parecida a la de Indiana Jones.  
  
_ Keitaro.._Lo miró Naru con los ojos temblorosos.  
  
_ Descuida...Naru_ Dijo leyendo su nombre en un papelito que llevaba en la mano_ voy a recordarte..aunque sea lo último que haga.  
  
_ Ahhhhh..ummmmmm_ Sonrió Naru mientras asentía con la cabeza.  
  
_ Entonces, está decidido..._Dijo la abuela Hina al verlos a todos reunidos frente a ella_ todos partirán hacia la Isla de los Recuerdos Perdidos para recuperar la memoria de Keitaro; ¡les deseo muy buena suerte!  
  
_ Ehhh...¿y quién es la chica risueña que está al lado mío?_ Dijo Keitaro rascándose la cabeza como despistado cuando vió a Mutsumi-chan pararse junto a él mientras escuchaba a la abuela Hina.  
  
_ Kei-kun..._Dijo Mutsumi-chan mirándolo con tristeza (vaya, pocas veces Mutsumi se pone así... O.O)  
  
Todos los presentes miraron con nerviosismo a Keitaro, el cual les devolvió la mirada como diciendo: "¿Qué ocurre?"  
  
_ No hay tiempo que perder..._Dijo Naru recuperándose de la impresión mucho antes que los demás y tomando su mochila_ ¡¡andando!!  
  
_ ¡H...Hai!_ Obedecieron los demás mientras salían del Hinnatasou rumbo al puerto.  
  
_ ¡Niu..Niuuuuuu!_ Decía Tama-chan mientras iba volando delante del grupo.  
  
_ Cuídense mucho, muchachos.._Dijo Hina seria mientras los veía alejarse cada vez más y se apoyaba con una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta corrediza. En ese momento la puerta corrediza se movió otro poco por el peso de Hina y ella cayó al suelo haciendo un estruendo. Se levantó totalmente roja de la rabia y agitó la mano en el aire mientras le gritaba a la puerta:  
  
_ ¡¡ARRUINASTE EL MOMENTO, PUERTA ESTÚPIDA!!  
  
A la puerta le salieron varias gotas de sudor.  
  
De regreso al barco..  
  
Las olas balanceaban la embarcación hacia delante y hacia atrás moviendo las cajas, el equipo...y a las personas de proa a popa una y otra vez.  
  
_ ¡WUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ Vomitaba Kentaro arrodillado en uno de los bordes laterales del barco y se movía también de un lado a otro.  
  
_ ¡Vaya, creí que era un hombre de aventura, Kentaro-kun!_ Decía Seta-san mientras él también se movía de un lado a otro sentado en una silla tomando sake.  
  
(FUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIITTTTTTTT, FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUU)  
  
_ ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!_ Se reía Kaolla mientras iba montada sobre un pedazo de madera deslizándose con el movimiento del barco.  
  
_ ¡Sliding...Sliding!_ Decía Sara-chan con Tama-chan en la cabeza mientras imitaba a Kaolla.  
  
_ ¡A...A...Araaaaaaaa!_ Dijo Mutsumi mientras se deslizaba sobre su falda y sonreía con los ojos cerrados.  
  
_ ¡Oeee...Oeeee..Oeeee!_ Se deslizaba también Keitaro.  
  
Naru era la que estaba más seria aferrándose al mástil donde iba sentada tratando de no perder de vista el horizonte. Haruka-san estaba en la parte posterior del barco manejando el motor.  
  
_ ¡Oooooeeeee, Naru-san!, ¿Ves algo?_ Le preguntó Kitsune mientras movía el timón de un lado a otro. Motoko-chan estaba cerca de ella y se sostenía de una cuerda con una mano mientras con la otra agarraba su espada. Shinobu-chan por su parte estaba agachada tomándose de los barrotes que estaban frente al timón y los ojos le daban vueltas.  
  
_ ¡Todavía no, Kitsune-chan!.....¡Espera!_Dijo de pronto Naru_ ¡Ya la veo...está justo al frente!_ Y sonrió con la boca abierta.  
  
_ ¡¡Allá vamos!!_ Gritó Kitsune-chan sonriendo también mientras enfilaba el barco hacia donde decía Naru-san.  
  
El barco se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba la isla, y poco a poco comenzó a agrandarse su silueta en el horizonte. Era una isla relativamente pequeña, con un gran volcán en su centro y mucha, pero mucha vegetación que formaba un bosque bastante frondoso alrededor de la montaña y terminaba a unos 50 metros de la playa.  
  
Como la velocidad que llevaban era mucha, el barco se detuvo en seco cuando tocó la arena de la playa, haciendo que Naru-san saliera volando del mástil y cayera rodando por la arena.  
  
_ ¡Ara, ara!, Naru-san tenía prisa por bajar..._Dijo Mutsumi llevándose la palma de la mano a la mejilla.  
  
_ ¡Gomen ne (lo siento)...Naru-san!_ Le dijo Kitsune desde el timón mientras la saludaba con la mano.  
  
_ ¡¡KITSUNEEEEEEEE!!_ Gritó Naru a la distancia agitando ambos brazos después de haberse levantado.  
  
Una vez todos bajaron, se reunieron un momento en la playa y comenzaron a esbozar el plan.  
  
_ Bien, lo primero que debemos hacer..._Dijo Motoko-chan_ es dividirnos en grupos para buscar por la isla las 4 gemas de las que habló la Abuela Hina. Yo iré con Kaolla-chan y Sara-chan; Urashima-senpai irá con Naru-san y con Shinobu-chan; Kitsune-chan y Mutsumi-chan irán con Seta-san; Haruka-san y Kentaro-kun pueden ir juntos.  
  
_ No te atrevas a hacer nada gracioso, Kentaro-kun_ Le advirtió Haruka-san golpeándolo con el codo en la cabeza.  
  
_ Bien, ¡andando!_ Dijo Naru-san levantándose. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y los grupos que había designado Motoko-chan tomaron cuatro direcciones distintas para luego adentrarse en el bosque que rodeaba el volcán de la isla.  
  
Mientras tanto, dentro del volcán, se comenzó a agitar una nube negra formando un remolino sobre una plataforma de piedra que se encontraba rodeada por lava y se comunicaba con la salida por medio de una especie de puente también de piedra que se levantaba por encima de la lava.  
  
_ ¡HINNATASOU..HINNATASOU..._Comenzó a hablar la voz dentro de la nube_ AQUÍ ESTÁ...EL HINNATASOU!  
  
Los cuatro grupos iban caminando por distintos senderos removiendo las ramas y la maleza que les impedía el paso. Se estaban adentrando cada vez más en el bosque y por lo tanto, se estaban acercando cada vez más al volcán.  
  
El grupo de Keitaro, Naru y Shinobu habían tomado el camino que conducía hacia la parte este de la isla. Keitaro iba a la cabeza cortando con un machete las ramas y la maleza para dejarle el paso libre a Naru y a Shinobu.  
  
_ ¡Vaya..parece que ésta maleza no va a acabar nunca..!_Decía mientras seguía cortando y se secaba el sudor de la frente con la otra mano. Al dar un paso hacia delante, un enorme agujero tubular cubierto por ramas y hojas del bosque se abrió bajo sus pies y comenzó a caer.  
  
_ ¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!_ Gritó.  
  
_ ¡¡¡Keitarooooo!!!_ Se lanzó Naru para tomarle el brazo antes que terminara de desaparecer por el agujero. Pero del impulso que tomó, ella también comenzó a caer tomada con ambas manos del brazo izquierdo de Keitaro.  
  
Shinobu-chan, que venía a unos pasos por detrás de Naru, corrió la poca distancia que le faltaba para llegar al borde del agujero y se arrodilló:  
  
_ ¡¡Urashima-senpai!!.....¡¡Naru-senpai!!_ Los llamaba sin recibir ninguna respuesta.  
  
Mientras tanto, los otros grupos seguían sus caminos, ignorantes de lo que había acabado de ocurrir.  
  
ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Tercer capítulo..Espero que opinen sobre cómo estoy llevando la historia, minna-san; estoy trabajando a ciegas aquí...^-^ ONEGAI, REVIEWS!!! 


	4. Gemas del Recuerdo, Gemas de Esperanza ¿...

CAPÍTULO # 4 - GEMAS DEL RECUERDO, GEMAS DE ESPERANZA; ¿UNA CONFESIÓN EN LA CAVERNA?  
  
_ ¡¡Urashima-senpai!!......¡¡Naru-senpai!!_ Llamaba Shinobu-chan al borde del agujero, pero no podía escuchar ninguna respuesta.  
  
Mientras tanto, Naru y Keitaro seguían cayendo en lo que parecía ser un pozo sin fondo. De pronto, las paredes del agujero comenzaron a estrecharse cada vez más hasta recogerlos en una especie de Tobogán que iba tomando distintas direcciones y los conducía a toda velocidad a un sitio desconocido.  
  
_ ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Gritaban los dos mientras seguían deslizándose.  
  
Al poco rato, el túnel llegó a su final y vomitó a Naru y a Keitaro directamente sobre el suelo de una enorme caverna subterránea, iluminada únicamente por unas antorchas que se encontraban misteriosamente encendidas a todo lo largo de las paredes de piedra. Kei-kun había aterrizado parcialmente sobre Naru, y por accidente una de sus manos se había posado sobre uno de los senos de ella.  
  
Naru se comenzó a levantar poco a poco y cuando se percató de la situación, pateó a Keitaro hacia el techo de la cueva y cuando venía bajando lo volvió a patear para mandarlo ahora hacia una de las paredes:  
  
_ ¡¡A VECES DUDO QUE HAYAS PERDIDO LA MEMORIA, KEITARO!!_ Le dijo histérica.  
  
_ ¿Y ahora qué hiceeeeeee...?_ Decía Keitaro incrustado en la pared mientras le daban vueltas los ojos.  
  
Mientras tanto, el grupo formado por Motoko, Kaolla y Sara estaban caminando por la parte norte de la isla. Para ellas, el paso por la maleza y las ramas era mucho más sencillo (gracias a Motoko, claro está....^-^)  
  
_ ¡¡¡Técnica secreta...ZAN GAN KEN!!!_ Gritó Motoko-chan mientras de su espada salieron varias ráfagas de viento que removieron otro grupo de maleza que estaba en el camino.  
  
_ ¡¡¡Ahhhh, Motoko-chan es increíble!!!_ Levantaba las manos a manera de celebración Kaolla-chan.  
  
_ Vamos, hay que continuar_ Dijo Motoko guardando su espada.  
  
_ ¡¡ROGER!!_ Respondió Kaolla mientras levantaba un pequeño aparato parecido a un radar y se ponía unos audífonos enormes; detrás de ella venía Sara-chan._ ¡A buscar el tesoro, a buscar el tesoro!  
  
_ La gema, Suu-chan...la gema_ La corrigió Motoko-chan mientras bajaba la cabeza y suspiraba una nubecita blanca.  
  
Mientras tanto, el grupo de Seta-san, Kitsune-chan y Mutsumi-chan seguían su camino por el lado oeste de la isla. Aparentemente el camino era un poco más sencillo y Seta-san prácticamente no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para apartar la poca maleza que había frente a ellos. Kitsune- chan iba detrás de Seta-san apoyando suavemente las manos sobre la espalda de éste. Estaba algo sonrojada y sonriendo nerviosa cuando Mutsumi-chan le cayó encima desde atrás. Ambas se resbalaron y quedaron en el suelo.  
  
_ ¡¿Qué pretendes, Mutsumi-chan?!.......¡ehhhh!_ La había empezado a regañar, pero vio la cara roja como tomate de Mutsumi y lo caliente que estaba.  
  
_ Es que...hace tanto calor..y esta ropa que tengo..._Decía moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro mientras le salían un grupo de nubecitas de humo de todo el cuerpo. Claro, nunca perdió su sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados....^-^  
  
_ Necesita descansar, vamos a detenernos aquí_ Se agachó Seta-san al lado de las dos mientras sonreía con su cigarrillo en la boca.  
  
Le dieron una cantimplora con agua fresca a Mutsumi y dejaron que descansara recostada de uno de los árboles mientras Seta-san y Kitsune se sentaron juntos a descansar en otro árbol.  
  
_ Ehhhh...¿Seta-san?  
  
_ ¿Qué ocurre, Kitsune-chan?  
  
_ ¿Recuerdas..en el festival...cuando te dije que esperaría por siempre en el Hinnatasou junto a Sara...tu regreso?  
  
_ Sí..¿Por qué?_ Preguntó Seta-san mientras la miraba.  
  
_ Es que.._Se sonrojó Kitsune_ nunca pude explicarte..el motivo por el cual.._Le decía mientras se acercaba a él.  
  
En ese momento, Seta-san desvió la mirada rápidamente en dirección a un lugar de donde provenían pequeños destellos de luz que parecían producidos por algún vidrio a la distancia.  
  
_ ¿Seta-san?_ Preguntó Kitsune extrañada.  
  
_ ¿Ves eso, Kitsune-chan?_ Le preguntó señalando hacia donde venía el brillo.  
  
Kitsune tomó unos binoculares que tenía colgando a un lado de su mochila y miró hacia donde estaban los destellos de luz. Al enfocar bien, pudo ver una especie de piedra brillante en forma de rombo incrustada en una de las laderas del volcán, como a unos 500 metros de distancia.  
  
_ ¡É....ésa es....debe ser!_ Cancaneó Kitsune mientras Seta-san tomaba los binoculares sus manos y también se puso a mirar.  
  
_ ...Una de las gemas_ Terminó Seta-san la frase que había iniciado Kitsune devolviéndole los binoculares.  
  
Entre tanto, el grupo de Kentaro y Haruka-san estaban en la parte sur de la isla. Y como es de esperarse, Kentaro estaba haciendo todo el trabajo de remover las ramas y maleza del camino mientras Haruka estaba detrás de él con un látigo en las manos.  
  
_ ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar Haruka-san como pareja?_Se dijo para sí mismo Kentaro mientras sudaba cortando la maleza.  
  
(¡¡¡¡SUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIICHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PLAAAF!!!! - Sonó el látigo)  
  
_ ¿Decías algo, Kentaro-kun?  
  
_ ¡Nada, nada!_ Dijo mientras seguía trabajando, pero en una de esas cayó hacia delante y cuando levantó la mirada, miró varios destellos de luz saliendo del tronco de árbol hueco que se entraba como a unos 50 metros de ellos.  
  
En ese momento, Naru y Keitaro estaban caminando con un par de antorchas que habían tomado de las paredes de la caverna y llevaban buen tiempo tratando de encontrar la salida. De pronto Keitaro se cayó de rodillas detrás de Naru:  
  
_ ¡Keitaro, ¿qué te ocurre?!_ Se regresó preocupada Naru a ver lo que pasaba.  
  
_ No...no es nada...._Dijo Keitaro tratando de sonreírle a Naru, pero el dolor en un costado no lo dejaba. La cara que ponía era de dolor.  
  
_ ¡Quita la mano...déjame ver!_ Le dijo Naru recostándolo contra una de las paredes de la cueva y le movía un poco la camiseta donde Keitaro estaba agarrándose.  
  
De pronto, los ojos de Naru crecieron considerablemente cuando vió una cortada que tenía Keitaro del lado izquierdo de su abdomen. Luego miró el machete que tenía en su otra mano y vió la punta llena de sangre.  
  
_ ¿Cuándo..?; ¡¿Desde cuándo, Keitaro?!_ Le gritó enojada mientras cerraba los ojos y lloraba apretando los dientes.  
  
_ Fue...cuando caímos..._ Respondió Keitaro un poco débil_.......creo que la hoja del machete me apañó de ese lado..  
  
_ ¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes.?!, ¡¡¡baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!!!_ Le decía Naru mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho con sus dos puños cerrados, pero sin mucha fuerza.  
  
_ Me dí cuenta..hasta ahora...  
  
Naru lloraba con rabia en su cara mientras dejaba de golpear a Keitaro y se recostaba en los puños que tenía colocados sobre el pecho de éste.  
  
_ Na...Naru-san_ Le dijo Keitaro ya casi cerrando los ojos. Ella lo miró hecha un mar de lágrimas._ Me hubiese gustado mucho...poder recordarte....y saber....por qué has hecho todo esto....por mí.  
  
_ ¡No digas tonterías, Keitaro, vas a estar bien...snif!_ Decía tratando de sonreír todavía llorando.  
  
La cabeza de Keitaro se fue hacia un lado y cerró del todo los ojos.  
  
_ Keitaro....¡Keitaro!_ Le decía agitándolo para tratar de despertarlo, pero sin respuesta_ ¡No me dejes....no me dejes...!; ¡te lo diré, te lo diré ahora!........¡la razón por la que hago esto....es porque quiero estar siempre contigo....toda la vida, Keitaro....la verdad es que....YO TE AMO!  
  
Pero Keitaro no escuchó una sola palabra que dijo Naru, ya que estaba inconsciente por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Ella comenzó a amarrarle una venda alrededor de la herida para que dejara de sangrar y se percató que todavía respiraba.  
  
_ Vas a estar bien...Kei-kun_ Dijo finalmente Naru besándolo en la boca.  
  
En esos precisos momentos, el radar de Kaolla-chan comenzó a tintinear y a hacer ruido mientras indicaba la presencia de un objeto brillante frente a ellas.  
  
_ ¡¡El tesoro, el tesoro!!_ Gritó contenta.  
  
_ La gema, Suu-chan....la gema_ Volvió a corregir Motoko-chan.  
  
Las tres chicas comenzaron a correr hacia donde el radar de Kaolla indicaba la presencia de la tercera gema. Únicamente faltaba por encontrarse la gema de la sección de la isla que le había tocado a Naru, Keitaro y Shinobu; pero por lo pronto la situación para ellos no es tan agraciada como la de los otros.  
  
ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
Éste es el cuarto capítulo, Minna-san. Espero que los que estén leyendo esto estén disfrutando de la historia; y si no, bueno....lo siento mucho...^-^. De una u otra manera, me gustaría mucho seguir recibiendo reviews sobre esta historia para saber si estoy agarrando la esencia de los personajes de Love Hina y si les estoy poniendo el suficiente humor y romance que la serie se merece. ¡¡¡¡ARIGATOU una vez más!!!!! 


	5. La Búsqueda de Shinobu chan

CAPÍTULO # 5 - LA BUSQUEDA DE SHINOBU-CHAN  
  
Por entre los árboles y la maleza, se podía ver la sombra de una pequeña persona que caminaba aparentemente sin rumbo de manera desesperada, se trataba de Shinobu-chan. La niña apartaba con sus manos las ramas y las hojas que la estorbaban, mientras jadeaba y tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiese estado llorando:  
  
_ ¡Tengo que encontrar a alguien....debo hacerlo!_ Pensaba mientras seguía su marcha por los matorrales_ ¡Urashima-sempai....Naru-sempai....no permitiré que mueran!  
  
En esos instantes, Kitsune-chan y Seta-san se encontraban escalando la roca sobre la que se encontraba incrustada lo que parecía ser una de las gemas que los ayudaría a llegar hasta el Demonio de los Recuerdos. Kitsune iba más arriba que Seta-san como por unos tres metros, y estaba a punto de estirar una mano para agarrar la gema cuando resbaló con uno de sus pies y comenzó a caer:  
  
_ ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Fue entonces cuando Seta-san extendió su mano y logró atraparla haciendo que ambos quedaran pendulando peligrosamente hacia el vacío. El cigarrillo que llevaba Seta se cayó por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer:  
  
_ S...Seta-san...._Miró Kitsune hacia arriba.  
  
_ ¿Estás bien...Mitsune-chan?_ Cerró los ojos Seta-san mientras volvía a sonreír.  
  
_ Mitsune-chan.....me llamó, Mitsune-chan..._Pensó ella mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
Mientras tanto, abajo, Mutsumi-chan los estaba mirando con unos binoculares:  
  
_ ¡Ara, ara!, parece que esos dos se están divirtiendo...¿no es así?_Se llevó una mano hacia la mejilla mientras se le formaba una gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
En esos mismos instantes, Kaolla y Sara se encontraban metidas de cabeza en un matorral mientras el radar pitaba cada vez más seguido. Motoko se encontraba vigilante mirando hacia todos lados sin dejar de sostener su espada.  
  
_ ¿Ya la encontraron?_ Preguntó a las dos niñas.  
  
(¡¡¡FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT-FUIIIIIIIIIIUUU!!!- Se escuchó el silbido mientras Kaolla sacaba su cabeza entre las hojas y levantaba la gema en una mano)  
  
_ ¡¡Sí, sí, el tesoro, el tesoro!!_ Gritó sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.  
  
_ ¡¡Finding, finding!!_ Sacó su cabeza al segundo Sara-chan imitando a su amiga.  
  
_ ¡Niu....Niuuuuuuuuu!_ Levantó su patita Tama-chan sobre la cabeza de Sara.  
  
_ La gema....._Dijo Motoko agachando su cabeza y suspirando una nubecita blanca mientras le salía una gota de sudor sobre la frente_ Bien..¡andando!_Ordenó finalmente antes de guardar su espada.  
  
_ ¡¡Hai!!_ Respondieron al unísono Kaolla y Sara-chan saliendo de un salto.  
  
Por su parte, Kentaro tenía la mano metida de lleno en el agujero del tronco por donde salían los destellos de luz que había visto mientras Haruka-san lo observaba desde abajo con el látigo enrollado sobre una de sus palmas.  
  
_ A....a ver....ya casi.....¡LA TENGO!_ Gritó sonriendo mientras sacaba la mano del agujero junto con la gema; pero en ese momento sus ojos se volvieron dos puntos al ver que de la emoción también había soltado su otra mano del tronco y comenzó a caer a los segundos.  
  
Al llegar al suelo, levantó una gran nube de polvo e hizo un estruendo tremendo. Haruka-san miraba la situación con una gota de sudor en la cabeza e inclinó un poco su cigarrillo hacia abajo. Una vez se disipó el polvo, la figura de Kentaro todo contorsionado apareció ante ella, sosteniendo con una mano en alto la gema que había sacado del árbol y los ojos dándole vueltas como remolino.  
  
Haruka se acercó a Kentaro y se agachó a su lado.  
  
_ Kentaro-kun....  
  
_ ¿H.....Haruka-san?_ Dijo el accidentado mirándola extrañado, pero a la vez emocionado_ ¿Será que....se ha preocupado por mí?_ Pensó con un grupo de lucecitas tintineantes a su alrededor mientras sonreía sonrojado.  
  
_ ¿Qué haces allí tirado?, ¡andando!_ Apareció levantada a varios metros de él con la gema en sus manos.  
  
_ ¡Bujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_ Se formaron dos cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos de Kentaro.  
  
En esos precisos instantes, Shinobu-chan se encontraba recostada sobre un árbol tomando aire con las ropas muy deterioradas y sucias por todo el recorrido que había hecho.  
  
_ U...Urashima-sempai.....Na.....Naru-sempai_ Decía jadeante para sí misma mientras las imágenes de ambos aparecían frente a ella como un recuerdo_ onegai (por favor).....esperen hasta que encuentre a alguien....._Rogó mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
Una vez más, Kitsune se encontraba escalando la roca junto a Seta- san, pero ahora era él el que iba arriba. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la gema, Seta estiró la mano y la comenzó a agitar hasta que logró irla despegando poco a poco de su lugar.  
  
_ ¡Listo, lo logramos, Mitsune-chan!_ Miró hacia abajo sonriente el excavador mientras ella lo miraba de la misma manera.  
  
_ Tú....tú lo lograste...Seta-san_ Pensó Kitsune mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la caverna iluminada por las antorchas colgadas a lo largo de su pared, Naru descansaba apoyada sobre el regazo de Keitaro, el cual todavía no había despertado. Pocos segundos después, Kei-kun comenzó a abrir los ojos y miró hacia abajo para descubrir a la chica que dormía sobre él.  
  
_ Es...es ella....ella me curó_ Dijo casi susurrado mientras se miraba el vendaje que le cubría la herida, la cual estaba dejando de sangrar. Se hizo un largo minuto de silencio, hasta que Keitaro comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con las dos manos_ ¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHH, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar su nombre?!!_ Pensó, y luego miró el papelito que había guardado en su bolsillo_ ¡UHF....sí!, su nombre es Naru.....Naru Narusegawa_ Suspiró una nubecita blanca.  
  
_ Mmmmmmmmmmm....Keitaro.....zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...._Se acomodó en otra posición Naru-san ante la mirada casi desorbitada de Kei-kun.  
  
_ ¡¡Uuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...dijo mi nombre en sus sueños!!_ Pensó mientras en el ambiente se escuchaba el latido de su corazón.  
  
Los latidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes a medida que Keitaro se acercaba más hacia la cara de Naru, la cual estaba acostada boca arriba sobre su regazo.  
  
_ N....Narusegawa....._Dijo mientras sus labios casi rozaban los de ella, pero en ese momento, Naru abrió sus ojos, se sonrojó por unos segundos, pero luego los volvió a cerrar y apretó los dientes.  
  
_ ¡¡ME ALEGRA QUE ESTÉS DESPIERTO, KEITARO!!_ Le dijo propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla que lo hizo volar hacia el techo de la caverna y caer una vez más como a dos metros de ella.  
  
_ ¡¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAH.....fue un reflejo...!!_Dijo Keitaro tratando de justificar su acción mientras sus ojos le daban vueltas y estaba tendido en el suelo.  
  
_ ¿Un....un reflejo?_ Dijo Naru cambiando la expresión de su cara pero con el puño todavía apretado mientras lo bajaba_ ¿Será posible que aún....tenga recuerdos?  
  
De pronto, un brillo algo lejano les llamó la atención a ambos, Keitaro se levantó del suelo agarrándose el costado herido y Naru entrecerró sus ojos para ver mejor.  
  
_ Keitaro...¡vamos!_ Le dijo de pronto tomándole de la mano y empezando a correr hacia el brillo.  
  
_ S....¡Sí...!_ Respondió algo atolondrado todavía.  
  
En esos instantes, Shinobu-chan ya había avanzado otros varios metros entre la espesura de la maleza y los troncos que le impedían el camino. Estaba a punto de salir de entre unos matorrales, cuando se resbaló y cayó de frente sobre un camino de tierra.  
  
_ ¡Ayayayayayayayay.....eso duele....!_ Se levantó pasándose la palma de la mano varias veces por la cabeza, y cuando levantó la mirada, vió a Tama- chan flotando frente a ella con cara de extrañado.  
  
_ ¡Niu!_ Saludó finalmente levantando su patita izquierda y cerrando los ojos.  
  
_ ¡¡Tama-chan!!_ Gritó de sorpresa y alegría Shinobu.  
  
_ ¡¡Ahhhhhh, es Shinobu-chan!!_ Gritó a su vez Kaolla, la cual venía corriendo hacia ella en la distancia muy seguida de Sara-chan y Motoko.  
  
_ Kaolla-chan, Sara-chan, Motoko- chan......¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_ Corrió hacia ellas hecha un mar de lágrimas y abrazó a la chica samurai.  
  
_ ¿Shinobu-chan, qué te ocurrió?; ¿Por qué estas tan sucia y herida?; ¿Dónde están Urashima-sempai y Naru-san?_ Le preguntó Motoko-chan visiblemente preocupada mientras le ponía las manos sobre los hombros y se arrodillaba frente a ella.  
  
Las tres chicas escucharon preocupadas todo lo que les contó Shinobu- chan, y en seguida se tomó una decisión.  
  
_ Bien...._Se levantó Motoko-chan con la espada al hombro mientras el viento le movía sus cabellos negros_ ya tenemos una de las gemas para poder llegar hasta el Demonio de los Recuerdos, pero ahora lo más importante es que vayamos a ayudar a Urashima-sempai y a Naru-san a salir de ese lugar, ¿Están de acuerdo?  
  
_ ¡¡Sí!!_ Respondieron las otras levantando los brazos.  
  
_ ¡Niu!_ Se unió a la ovación Tama-chan levantando su pata.  
  
_ Entonces.....¡andando!  
  
Las cuatro junto a Tama-chan comenzaron a correr en dirección al volcán, el cual había comenzado a liberar humo de su boca y se dejó sentir un rugido desde el fondo de la tierra que no pasó inadvertido para ninguno de los grupos que se encontraban en esos momentos en la isla.....el tiempo se estaba agotando.  
  
ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
¡¡¡¡KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!!! ^-^  
¡¡Soy yo una vez más, Kei-kun!!, primero que nada .....(Kei-kun se arrodilla frente a sus lectores y pone su frente en el suelo) ¡¡¡¡¡GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI, GOME NASAI, GOMEN NASAI!!!!! T-T, sé que no he estado actualizando mi fic de Love Hina, pero la universidad me tiene totalmente acaparado y casi no tengo tiempo ni para respirar. Fueron sus reviews y sus peticiones las que me hicieron volver urgentemente a escribir un nuevo capítulo para poder estar tranquilo conmigo mismo y estar en paz con mis lectores. ^-^UU  
  
¡¡Saldré de vacaciones si Dios quiere en Julio, y para ese entonces pienso ponerme al día tanto en mi fic de Love Hina como en mis otras historias que están el fictionpress.net!! :D  
  
Onegai, les pido que me tengan paciencia, que pronto estaré de regreso con todos ustedes y procuraré no defraudarlos con mis escritos, y ¡¡¡ARIGATOU GOZAI MASU a todos aquellos que les gusta como escribo y han seguido mis historias!!! ^-^  
  
Regresaré pronto, ¡¡QUE VIVAN LOS OTAKUS DEL MUNDO!!  
  
Kei-kun  
  
P.D: Onegai, reviews sobre este nuevo capítulo, ¿si? ^-^UUUUU 


End file.
